


Art

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Boyfriends, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: Kibum is worried because he doesn't have a male model to pose for him when he wants his art thesis to be about the male's body...





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a social media au I made a few weeks ago, you can check it there : https://twitter.com/_keybumie/status/980103651116101632.
> 
> Enjoy.

As they were both walking along the commercial street which was separating their homes from the campus, Jonghyun couldn’t help but feel worried about his boyfriend. Holding his hand tight, Kibum was pursing his lips and seemed to be lost in thoughts since the moment they had left their respective university site. It had been a whole week now that he was concerned about something yet he would always say it was _nothing for Jonghyun to worry about_.

 

However, their daily walks were immersed in a sort of tension that was almost palpable, but the brown haired student knew it wasn’t his fault. He had done nothing wrong lately, despite that time he had nearly poisoned his boyfriend as he had tried to bake a lemon cake. But he hadn’t !

 

 

“Kibum, baby.” He suddenly said as he stopped walking, surprising the other young man. “What is wrong ? You’ve been quiet every evening for a week, I feel like you have something against me and it makes me feel really uncomfortable…”

 

“You did nothing, trust me.” The blond haired student said, forcing a smile to reassure his boyfriend. “My mind has been busy for days but it really isn’t about something you did, it’s all about me.”

 

“I trust you, I always do. But I can’t handle to see you being so troubled anymore, it’s like you’re becoming a ghost.”

 

 

As he heard these words and the sad tone in Jonghyun’s voice, Kibum sighed. The other man was right, he might feel concerned for some days but he had no right to make his love worry like this. 

 

 

“It’s because of school, to be honest.” He ended up confessing as he started walking again, his hand still holding Jonghyun’s.

 

“School ? Your last grades are very good, though.” The brunette stated.

 

“I’m afraid it won’t last…”

 

 

Jonghyun frowned, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. A year separated them, and while himself was in his third and last year of literature degree, Kibum was in his second year of applied arts. Since they had both found their way, it was easy for them to keep their grades high and making the most of their students’ life at the same time.

 

Yet it was the first time the blond was worrying about his grades, enough to make him keep quiet when they were together. Even though they lived separately, Jonghyun in an apartment-share with his best friend and Kibum in his own apartment, they would often sleep to each other’s place for some months.

 

They were planning to move in together once the youngest of them would pass his degree, since it would make three years that they were a couple. According to them, the third year was one of the decisive ones, with the seventh and the tenth years : and it was the best one to start getting a couple life. 

 

But if Kibum wasn’t sure about his abilities to maintain his high grades… it could cause adisequilibrium in their plans.

 

 

“What do you think about this.” Jonghyun said, his voice soft and low just as his boyfriend loved to hear it. “Instead of just taking you home tonight, let’s spend the evening together at your place and you’ll tell me everything, okay? I’m sure we can figure out what’s troubling your self-confidence.”

 

“Hmm… yes, let’s do that. I have enough chicken breasts to cook a salad for two persons.” His boyfriend nodded.

 

“Wonderful ! Let’s go.”

 

 

Jonghyun smiled and tip-toed to be as high as his boyfriend, putting a soft kiss on his lips to make him blush a bit. He loved how his cheekbones would slightly darken, taking a peach color to betray his shyness. As he finally smiled, his eyes sparkling, Kibum intertwined their fingers and crossed the road to take the way to his home.

 

Soon, both students arrived in front of an eleven floors flat, and the blond one typed the entry code before they entered, heading to the elevator. Kibum was living on the last floor, and he had chosen this apartment because it had been displayed as an equipped artist’s studio, with a view on the whole town.

 

Thanks to his parents, whose surgeon and nurse occupations had allowed for their only son’s good life, he had been able to propose a higher rent than the owner’s offer, so he was certain not to be thrown out if a better renter showed off someday.

 

Thus, he was the happy resident of a studio, more spacious than the average and enlightened by a whole wall only made of lattice work windows. The three other walls had been covered with real red bricks facing to give an industrial style Kibum adored. The floor was made of grey parquet and all his furnitures had been chosen in black, white tones, wood and metal materials.

 

And as the artist he was, a lot of canvas were spread in a corner of the living space, some still blank and some others under way or finished. Jonghyun was always amazed by the diversity of his boyfriend’s art, in terms of “equipment” as he liked to say : indeed, Kibum could make enthralling art with oil paint or watercolor just as he could draw complex pictures with only a soft-lead pencil.

 

He was the kind of artist who could be rough, randomly splashing vivid colors on his canvas, or extremely delicate, grazing his sheet with the tip of his dark pencil. He could create something abstract just as he could propose a precise work with a light-and-shadow game… he was born to be an artist.

 

Thus, how could he be so skeptical about his grades when his abilities were putting him at the first place of his school’s ranking ?

 

 

“Make yourself at home.” Kibum said as he closed his door behind them, removing his spring green jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. “Coffee or tea ?”

 

“As always. And tea this time, thank you.”

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t need to be asked twice, he removed his jacket in his turn, along with his shoes, and went to sit on the black leather sofa. While he was checking his several social medias, the blond student walked behind the counter that was the only furniture separating the kitchen and the living space of the studio.

 

The way he had arranged the whole room to his taste once he had moved in, with the agreement of the owner, was really suitable to his student life. He wasn’t often in his apartment, he would only eat and sleep there so he hadn’t lost himself in the _usual_ way of filling a living space. 

 

With this in mind, he had reserved one of the studio’s corners on the opposite side of the window wall to welcome his bed and a small nightstand. His sleeping space found its coziness thanks to a foldable three-parts screen which Kibum had fixed several wooden bars and rails on to also use it as an improvised dressing. After all, art wasn’t only about painting, but also about crafting and DIY !

 

Except for the bathroom, the rest of the studio was only made of a small kitchen with its bar counter as a separation from the living space, which was arranged with the two places sofa, a small coffee table, a wooded bookshelf and a rounded table with two chairs. A lot of plants were hanging here and there, or resting in their pots on the floor, on the tables, on the bar…

 

There was no television, the student liking more to stream his favorite shows on his expensive laptop — it was a good way to make it profitable. This studio could be seen as a mess by a strict mother, with canvas, tools and shoes spread here and there, but it was definitely at Kibum’s image : art.

 

 

“Here, green tea latte for the handsome boy.” The student said as he sat next to his boyfriend, handing him a steaming cup.

 

“Thank you baby.” Jonghyun smiled, putting his phone on the coffee table to grab his cup, slowly blowing on it.

 

“Quit doing that, it won’t help your drink to cool down at all.”

 

“I know but I guess my childish side is coming out when I see something steaming.”

 

 

Kibum couldn’t help but smile, his boyfriend was someone so pure and naive he looked like a child. He would often scold him because he was almost twenty-four and should act more like an adult but… Jonghyun’s pouts were his weaknesses. He had won so much fights with only a pout it was beyond unfair. 

 

He was an eternal kid stuck in a muscular and manly body, yet he knew how to keep a balance between both theses sides of his. The blonde man shivered as he remembered the first time Jonghyun had shown him how _manly_ he could be behind his childish attitude. He could remember very well his strong arms around him, his possessive hands holding his hips tight and his feverish kisses claiming him as his…

 

Kim Jonghyun was a passionate man, about everything and especially about him, his boyfriend for almost three years. And so was Kibum.

 

 

“So, let’s talk now.” The brunette said after he sipped a bit of his tea. “What is troubling you lately ?”

 

“I will start my third year soon, and you know what that means…” Kibum started to explain, his eyes never leaving his hands holding his cup. “Thesis.”

 

“Are you afraid of it ? You think you won’t be able to find a subject and pass your degree with it ?”

 

“To be honest, I think I already got my subject. But our head teacher wants us to start preparing our thesis now, at the end of our second year. He said it was for our own good, so we wouldn’t arrive in third year without being prepared.”

 

“He’s a really good teacher then. You will get into the swing of things and trust me, it’s better for you, I wish I had this opportunity.”

 

 

The art student sighed and drank a mouthful of his coffee. Sure, the idea was good and extremely benevolent for him and his fellows… yet he wasn’t feeling ready.

 

 

“The thing is… our teacher wants us to present him our first work for our thesis.” He pursued. 

 

“What does it mean ?” Jonghyun asked, tilting his head.

 

“It means I have to introduce my subject and to illustrate it myself. It won’t be part of my final thesis, it’s just a training… for him to see if I know what I’m doing. But I don’t feel ready yet and it’s scaring me.”

 

“What is your subject ?”

 

“Male bodies.”

 

 

The brunette raised his eyebrows with surprise. Male bodies ? He instinctively glanced at the several canvas in the corner of the room to check… nothing looking like male bodies, only landscapes, some portraits and Kibum’s speciality, abstract. So why had he chosen a subject as complex as this one when he seemed to have never worked on it yet ?

 

Looking at his boyfriend again, Jonghyun sighed when he felt his dread and put his cup on the coffee table to take his hand in his, softly rubbing its back with his thumb. 

 

 

“Sweetheart… you surprised me.” He confessed, his voice low and soft. “I thought you were going to tell me about everything else but male bodies.”

 

“Is it that surprising ?” Kibum asked, looking at him.

 

“Well, yes it is. I mean… you never drew male bodies before, did you ?”

 

“Actually… I did, but never for school except when we worked on nudes. I never showed it to anyone but it was actually something that was interesting me so much and… I don’t know, I was afraid to seem weird.”

 

“Show me. You’ll never be weird to me.”

 

 

The blonde student shyly smiled and let his boyfriend’s hand go as he stood up to walk to his sleeping space. There, he opened the nightstand’s drawer and took a sketchbook out of it before rejoining Jonghyun. The brown haired man bent his legs to put them on the couch so he could feel more comfortable, and he stretched his arm on the backrest, behind his boyfriend’s head.

 

Kibum cleared his throat and his cheekbones seemed to tint with a shy pink color as he revealed his hidden art. Here, either on a single page or covering two, there were countless drawings of naked male bodies, sometimes full-face yet often from the back or three-quarters.

 

The brunette held a whistle back as he discovered a kind of art he had never thought his boyfriend was so gifted for. The first drawings were a bit weak, proof that Kibum had started from nowhere once again, but the more you turned the pages, the more you saw the improvement of the bodies’ details, proportions, shades… most works had been made with only a drawing pencil, but some loose sheets showed how the blonde had also tried with paint.

 

 

“Baby, it’s… amazing.” Jonghyun ended up whispering as he traced the line of a hip with his finger on the page. “Since when do you do that ?”

 

“Since our first nudes class, during our first year.” The blonde student said. “I was so bad at it that day, the poor guy was ugly as hell on my sheet. But I somehow enjoyed trying to reproduce the lines and I wanted to improve myself. We have way much more female models when it comes to nudes classes, I don’t understand why. Even in art itself, there are more naked women than naked men.”

 

“Is it why you want to do your thesis about male bodies in art ?” 

 

“Yes. So to introduce it I have to write a text about what I think, with proofs of course, and I have to illustrate my words with existing works and with my own. But…”

 

“But ?”

 

“My head teacher liked the idea I talked about for my own drawing… but I don’t know how to proceed.”

 

“Tell me what is it, maybe I can help.”

 

“I wanted to show that, just as a woman’s body, a man’s body can have its proper beauty with its lines and curves. So I wanted to reproduce a traditional way to draw the female body, but with a male body instead.”

 

“That sounds like a really good idea, since those kind of works are made to show the beauty of a female body. This way, you’ll show everyone how a male body can be beautiful too. So what’s the problem ? Spit it out, love.”

 

“I don’t have any male model to draw.”

 

 

As he said these words, Kibum turned his head towards his boyfriend and the latter could see the worry in his eyes. His fear was understandable : since he wanted to do his best, he didn’t want to draw a male body only thanks to his imagination or some pictures he could find on the internet. 

 

He wanted to have someone in the flesh to pose for him, so he could draw the reality of a man’s body and not reproduce a retouched picture that was only willing to show abs and other muscles, without body hair nor fat. Kibum had always been like that, willing to show the beauty in its reality, in the real life. 

 

Jonghyun could attest to this idea, and even more now that he had seen his boyfriend’s secret works : the blonde wasn’t drawing fake bodies with an excessive muscle structure, he was working on every detail a male body could offer to his eyes. The brunette had noticed the interest he had shown to body hair and natural marks on his drawings.

 

 

“Don’t you have any of the models at school who accepted to pose for you ?” The man asked.

 

“I didn’t ask them, because they’re too… too fake.” Kibum shrugged. “Drowning in their muscles, not a single hair on the body except their so perfectly cut beard… No way I deliberately draw them.”

 

“Then… maybe… draw me ?”

 

“You ?”

 

 

The blonde student widened his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend, surprised by the proposal. Never had he asked Jonghyun to help him with his art, never had he drawn his naked body because he didn’t want to sound like a pervert… yet here his boyfriend was, proposing to be his model for a nude. 

 

 

“Jonghyun, this work is really serious so please don’t play with me.” He ended saying, not believing his reserved boyfriend would pose for hours, his naked body offered this way.

 

“I’m not playing with you and you perfectly know it. Listen.” The brunette straightened a bit to look at the other student in the eyes. “You need a model to draw a natural body, a body which isn’t over-muscled and has hair. I know I’m not skinny, I don’t have a lot of body hair either but… am I not natural ?”

 

“You got a point…”

 

“And I’m your boyfriend. I actually don’t want you to have some naked unknown dude posing for you when you have me.”

 

“Are you being jealous, babe ?”

 

“Yes I am. So quit worrying, I’ll be your French girl tonight. Just tell me what to do.”

 

 

Jonghyun offered his boyfriend a splendid smile, embellished by the pure love he had for him. As he couldn't help but blush, Kibum returned his smile and thanked his man without a word, only leaning to put a soft kiss on his fleshy lips.

 

 

“Fine…” He whispered. “I’ll think about where to make you pose, okay ? For now, just remove your clothes and put my robe on to wait.”

 

“All my clothes…?”

 

“Yes, all your clothes. Do it for me.”

 

 

The brunette smiled and stood up, emptying his cup before walking behind the bar to quickly wash it. The blonde imitated him and observed his studio to find the perfect spot for a model to pose ; the sun was slowly going down in the sky, enlightening the room with a warm golden light… he should use this natural light as much as he could because it was the best way to enhance the body’s features.

 

But he had to be fast, the sun wouldn’t eternally wait for him. No sooner thought than done, Kibum made space to move the couch, making it pivot until it was facing the window wall. Then, he grabbed one of the chairs and placed it opposite the furniture, choosing the best angle with precision. His easel was patiently waiting for his turn when the blonde grabbed it, putting it in front of the chair and sitting to adjust its height.

 

Once he was done, he stood up again to catch one of his special canvas, made of grain paper. He liked to paint on fabric canvas but this time, he thought paper was better just like using a pencil sounds better than using paint. He would have to play with shades and he was more at ease with his lead pencil to do it.

 

 

“Hum… I’m ready ?”

 

 

Raising his head as he was preparing his tools, Kibum bit his lip. Standing up in front of him, Jonghyun was seeming a bit embarrassed as he was naked under his boyfriend’s navy blue robe, opened above his navel. Since their bodies weren’t shaped the same way, the satin cloth was a bit too tight for the brunette yet it was emphasizing the curves of his arms and thighs, and the line of his shoulder breadth. 

 

 

“Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful with my robe ?” The blonde smiled, approaching his boyfriend to style his hair. 

 

“Since it’s the first time I wear it, no.” Jonghyun answered. “Does it suit me ?”

 

“A bit tight, but satin suits you for sure. Come, remove it.”

 

 

Without letting him the time to obey, Kibum lowered his head and ran his fingers on the soft fabric until they met the belt, untying it himself. Once again, he felt a sudden heat on his cheeks because of this kind of erotic situation, but he tried to ignore it as he pushed the robe away from Jonghyun’s shoulder until it fell on the floor.

 

Eventually his boyfriend was as naked as when he was born, and the latter cleared his throat, looking away.

 

 

“Are you sure I must stand in front of the window…?” He shyly asked. “Someone could see me…”

 

“No one can see you, there is no building opposite and you know it.” Kibum smiled and picked the cloth up, putting it on the back of a chair. “But something’s missing…”

 

“Missing ?”

 

“Yes. Nudes are a thing, true, but I want you to have something on you, like an accessory.”

 

“Babe, I accepted to be your French girl but you won’t make me wear a necklace.”

 

“Necklace…”

 

“No.”

 

“It could actually work but I have something better for you. Sit down.”

 

“If you bring me a bow tie, I’ll get dressed and leave, do you hear me ?”

 

 

The blonde laughed at the comment and quickly walked to his bed, grabbing a box under his hung clothes before coming back, sitting next to his boyfriend. When he opened it, the sunbeams made several glass dials shine : it was Kibum’s precious watches collection.

 

The student possessed the latest design of the Apple Watch, yet he had some guilty pleasure for traditional, old-looking watches with leather bracelet, hands and Roman numerals. 

 

 

“A watch ?” Jonghyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, you’ll look damn sexy with one. What do you think of this one ?”

 

 

Kibum took one of his favorite watches out of its unit, with its brown leather bracelet, golden edges and visible mechanism.

 

 

“It’s called a skeleton watch, and I think it’s perfect for art.” The student said as he tied it around the brunette’s wrist. “Like… you can see everything that makes a watch being a watch, it’s like it’s naked, just as you. Like inner beauty through physical beauty.”

 

“Poetic, indeed.” Jonghyun smiled, his literary side always agreeing with his boyfriend’s artistic one when it comes to beauty.

 

“Okay, now we can start. Let me see… women are often represented lying down from side-on, with a hand slightly covering their pubis and the other arm above their head or resting next to their face.”

 

“You want me to do the same ?”

 

“No, this position won’t emphasize your male body’s features, it really is good for women but you… no, you’ll have to lie three quarters on to me.”

 

 

Saying this, Kibum stood up and put his watches box away as he took place on his chair, looking at Jonghyun slowly lying the way he was told to.

 

 

“Just a little bit more on your left…” The blonde said, squinting. “Yes, perfect, stay like that.”

 

“I don’t know what to do with my hands actually.” The brunette said, clearing his throat as embarrassment made his cheeks turn pink.

 

“Cover your private parts, honey. Even though you're beautiful, a dick isn’t extremely pretty… and to be honest, yours is too big to be seen as something _artistic_. In classical art, the tinier the better.”

 

“Well, thank you for the compliment, my love.”

 

 

Both students laughed as the elder obeyed the command, letting his hand nonchalantly cover his parts with its wrist resting on his hipbone. His several silver rings on his fingers were grabbing the attention on them, so on the part he was covering… it was fairly erotic and Kibum had to look away in order to keep a straight face. 

 

 

“It’s good, now just put your other hand under your chin, elbow on the couch.” The artist ordered his boyfriend, who immediately complied.

 

“This way ?” The latter asked once his chin was resting on the back of his hand.

 

“Yes, perfect… perfect. Can you… let me see, can you just raise your forefinger and like… put it on your lower lip ? Not really put it, like, make it graze your lip and- yes, like that ! Wait.”

 

 

The blonde stood up and walked to the couch, kneeling as he adjusted the watch on Jonghyun’swrist. He then slightly moved one of his legs, made him more comfortable and pushed his chin up with his thumb.

 

 

“You’re the best model I ever had.” He said, smiling before he put a gentle kiss on the brunette’s nose. “Now, all you have to do is to lie still, okay ? And… never break the eye-contact with me. I need to see your eyes so be sexy for me.”

 

“I’m always sexy for you.”

 

 

The literature student smirked, making his boyfriend blush a bit before the latter went back to his chair. He placed his easel better and took a minute to choose the best pencil, its lead neither too thin nor too thick. Once he got the perfect one, he adjusted his glasses on the top of his nose, approach the paper with his tool, his eyes looked up to Jonghyun…

 

And the work began.

 

The last sunbeams were giving the brunette’s body a soft peach color and making it slightly yet delightedly shine. Its lines, curves and shades were emphasized with subtle delicateness, a perfection to draw.

 

Kibum’s gesture was gentle and precise, the graphite lead grazing the paper just like Jonghyun’s finger was grazing his own lip, dancing a slow with the grain. It was like an evidence, as he was tracing the lines of the brown haired male’s face features, insisting on the side of his jawline that wasn’t hidden by his hand. Sharp, yet so softly appealing…

 

The artist let the drawing of his boyfriend’s face on stand-by to focus on the main lines of his entire silhouette, his pencil sliding on the sheet to reproduce the curves of his side from the shoulder to the foot.

 

 

“Baby, try not to move please.” The blonde asked, his eyes never ceasing their back and forth between his canvas and his model.

 

“I’m not moving, I promise.” Jonghyun protested.

 

“You bent your left leg, do you have pins and needles in it already ?”

 

“Maybe a bit… are you done soon ?”

 

 

Kibum couldn't help but laugh to his love’s wonder. Of course he had expected that, Kim Jonghyun wasn’t someone who could stay still for too long, that man had boiling blood in his veins.

 

 

“You’ll have to be more patient than that, honey.” The art student said as he gently rubbed a line with his thumb to play with shades. “I’m drawing your silhouette right now, then I’ll go back over to trace your body’s details like muscles lines, body hair and shades.”

 

“Goodness, how long will it take…” The brunette whined.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m just doing a sketch while the sun is still enlightening you. This is only the first draft, I won’t ask you to pose for six hours like our models at school do.”

 

“Six hours ?!”

 

“Of course, it takes time to paint nudes so I’m sparing you. I’m only drafting your body’s main lines and shapes, and I’ll use this to paint you alone.”

 

“Thanks God.”

 

“ _Kibum_ will be enough, sweetheart.”

 

 

Jonghyun laughed and cleared his throat as he became serious again. So his artist boyfriend was planning to… _paint_ him, yet he was sympathetic enough not to force him in that position for several hours. He made the most of Kibum’s silence and concentration to observe him.

 

Even though he had watched him draw countless times, he had never seen such a powerful flame in his eyes like the one he noticed at that moment. The blonde had always been passionate about anything he could draw, and when his face was closed for hours while he was working on his art, everything that was on his mind could be seen through his eyes.

 

Either was he satisfied by a line or annoyed by a failed curve, only his eyes would react and Jonghyun had noticed that ages ago. Even when it wasn’t about art, the blonde’s eyes were extremely expressive and his elder had learned all by himself to read into them. And just when he thought about it, Kibum’s left eye blinked — it was something unique, both his eyes wouldn’t always blink together — and seemed to stand for a pout.

 

 

“Did you mess something up ?” The brown haired student asked.

 

“Rectifiable, give me four seconds.”

 

“Four ? It’s really precise, how can you fix something in only four—”

 

“Rectified. Now please stay beautiful and quiet.”

 

 

Without hiding his smile, Jonghyun quietly agreed and prevented a yawn to leave his mouth. It was so tiring to lie without doing anything ! He couldn’t even say for how long he had been like this, posing on the couch… maybe an hour, or only ten minutes. The sun was slowly setting on the day, disappearing and only leaving a warm red light through the windows.

 

Before the brunette could react, Kibum suddenly stood up and caught his easel, bringing it closer to his boyfriend, really closer. He then grabbed his chair and brought it too before he sat on it again and looked straight to Jonghyun’s face. 

 

The latter understood : the artist was done with the sketch of his body, and was now focusing on his face’s features. They were suddenly way much closer to each other than a minute ago, yet the blonde student remained focused with his eyebrows slightly furrowed and a drop of sweat slowly running down his temple.

 

Jonghyun looked at him deeply in the eyes, his finger still resting on his lip and his face relaxed. _Be sexy for me_ , had he said…

 

 

“Don’t smile.” 

 

“I’m not smiling.” The brunette protested, unconsciously pouting.

 

“Don’t pout.”

 

“But…”

 

“Just be quiet, someone’s working on that beautiful face of yours right now.”

 

“It’s hard to stay still when you’re so erotic. Has anyone told you how sexy you are when you’re focused ?”

 

“Yes, Minho told me so.”

 

“Minho ? Wait… your schoolmate ?”

 

“Hm. Well he said I had that _resting bitch face_ when I’m focused but he ended up admitting it was sexy.”

 

“And what else does this Minho think that I should know ?”

 

“He thinks you’re cute and well shaped.”

 

“Well you’ll tell that brat that you’re _mine_ and— wait, what did you say ?”

 

“Be quiet, I’m almost done.”

 

 

Jonghyun angrily pouted but obeyed, deeply exhaling before keeping a relaxed face without his eyes leaving his boyfriend’s face. Kibum’s eyebrows weren’t furrowed anymore, it seemed he had found peace in his drawing. Suddenly his orbs were like two sparkling stars and he withdrew his pencil, smiling.

 

Softly, he blew a bit on his canvas and stood up to walk to the table, putting his tool down and catching a baby-wipe — the kind mothers use when their babies have sensitive butts — to clean the tip of his fingers he had darkened when he had rubbed the graphite on the paper to create shades.

 

 

“I’m done.” He then said, smiling as he took the sketchbook from the easel, sitting on the edge of the couch. “What do you think…? Does it ressemble you…? Maybe I could have done your eyes better… and I’m not sure about your hips, maybe I overdrew them and—”

 

“Babe. It’s wonderful.”

 

 

Jonghyun sat up straight and stretched his arm to hold the canvas with Kibum, staring at his portrait. He remained speechless for a long moment, unable to think straight as the drawn body was… so him. He could see everything, his boyfriend hadn’t forgotten any detail of his anatomy. 

 

There, immortalized on the grain paper, he could notice his thin line of body hair going from his navel to his pubis, and Kibum had played with shades to only suggest his privates’ hair, just next to the shades of his hipbone’s relief. His abdominal muscles weren’t overemphasized yet well suggested too.

 

But the thing that held the brown haired student’s attention was the way his boyfriend had taken the time to draw his moles. He could see all of them, especially the one on his chest he liked so much. And above this mole, his collarbones were underlined thanks to the artist’s techniques, his neck, the sharp line of his jaw… even his lips were like… a mirror.

 

 

“It’s… it’s beautiful.” Jonghyun whispered. “You said it was only a draft but it’s already so amazing, how can you hesitate to do your thesis about male bodies ? Baby, just do it. Go for it ! You have talent and you’ll succeed, I’m sure about that.”

 

“Really…?” Kibum asked, pouting as he seemed to hesitate. “But you can’t see all the flaws this work had, you know… while I can see them and they’re abundant.”

 

“You’re right. I’m not an artist, so I can’t see the technical mistakes you see. But what have I always told you about mistakes and flaws ?”

 

“That they can always be reduced and fixed, with work and time, but…”

 

“No _but_. You will fix your flaws, love. Please believe in yourself more, you’re skilled and the world deserves to see it. _You_ deserve to see it.”

 

 

The blonde shyly smiled and nodded before he turned his head back towards his drawing. He was right, there were still some technical mistakes because he hadn’t drawn male bodies for a long time… but his boyfriend was also right, he could improve. He had to, and better than that, he wanted to. He deeply wanted to fix these novice’s flaws and to show everyone what he was capable of. 

 

And he would. With the help of the guardian angel he has a his boyfriend.

 

 

“Then you’re happy about it ?” He asked, looking at the literature student.

 

“Of course I am.” Jonghyun smiled, raising his hand to softly caress his boyfriend’s cheek. “And I would be delighted to be your muse again, if it can help you to improve and to have trust in yourself.”

 

“It would please me a lot for my art to depend on you.”

 

“Then I shall do whatever I can to please you, my everything.”

 

 

Saying this, Jonghyun approached the blonde man’s face with his, and made their lips meet in a soft yet passionate kiss. Kibum smiled and ran his fingers from his boyfriend’s collarbone to his neck, holding his nape as he slightly moved his lips against his. With his eyes closed, he didn’t see but felt a hand covering his on the sketchbook, making him drop it on the floor before it came on his other cheek.

 

Soon, he was lying on his back on the couch, with the brown haired male’s naked body emitting a soft heat above his. 

 

 

“Jonghyun…” The art student whispered, breaking their kiss as he put his hand on his boyfriend’s torso.

 

“I’m sorry, but staying there, naked with only you to look at… was deeply arousing.” The elder said with a hoarse voice, looking at the other man in the eyes. “We should do that more often…”

 

“I can feel that… You’re so warm and… is it what I think it is against my thigh…?”

 

“I think it is…”

 

 

Smiling, Jonghyun captured Kibum’s lips once again, this time more roughly as he pressed his pelvis against his, drawing a moan from the blonde’s throat.

 

 

“Jjong, baby…” The latter said as he broke the kiss once again. “Not on the couch.”

 

“Why not…? We never did it there, it could be a new experience…” The brunette pouted. “I posed for such a long time for you…”

 

“It’s pure leather and it costed me a fortune. We’re not soiling it with sweat and cum.”

 

“Alright, then…”

 

 

The literature student stood up and didn’t let a second for his lover to breathe as he caught him, lifting him by the waist to throw him on his shoulder. Kibum gasped and ended up laughing as he held onto his naked man, while he was being carried to his bed.

 

The sun had now completely disappeared on the horizon.

 

 

_ End _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, please leave a comment before leaving ~


End file.
